


Superannuated

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [349]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 22:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9627641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Gibbs loses something he always believed in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/15/2000 for the word [superannuated](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/04/15/superannuated).
> 
> superannuated  
> Discharged or disqualified on account of old age; retired from service, especially with a pension.  
> Old; no longer in use; no longer valid;out moded.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #068 Faith.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Superannuated

Gibbs had always put his faith in the Marine Corp. He’d signed up at a young age to fight for country, home, and freedom. He hadn’t entered into it blindly. He’d known that politicians often made bad choices, but he had believed that in general what the Marines were called to do was for the betterment of their country if not their world. 

He’d been in the reserves for years as he worked at NCIS, but it still came as an almost physical blow to him when he realized he was finally a superannuated marine. He may have said there was no such thing as an ex-marine, but he couldn’t help feeling old and useless as he stared at the permanent discharge papers that he’d finally received due to old age.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
